


~Kitten~

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien Agreste had always shown how loving he was, it was one of the things Marinette loved about him. But, that love was also destructive means to him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	~Kitten~

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot that came to me while laying in bed.

Blond hair and heterochromia eyes. One blue like her mother’s, the other green like her fathers. She was perfection, and the small black cat ears on her head made her perfect to Adrien. 

“Yo, dude, you okay?” Nino asked as Adrien held his daughter securely to his chest. 

So fragile.

A stray wind could hurt her if he wasn’t careful. Marinette watched with tired eyes, as Adrien showed nothing but affection for the child in his arms. 

His child. 

“Seems Agreste has this covered.” Alya mused as she tossed Nino his own kid, a son who matched him perfectly. The DJ easily caught him before once more eyeing his now pale friend. 

“Dude loosen up, they are much more durable than they look.” Nino laughed, dropping his kid to the floor for emphasis and enjoying the pure look of terror on the models face. 

“That’s child abuse and I get enough of it at home. This child will never know that emotion.” Adrien declared as he softly hummed, the noise almost like a purr. 

“I’m sure Emma will enjoy her night at daddy’s home tonight,” Marinette replied as she moved to Adrien’s side. 

“My parents can’t handle this cater by themselves and it gives me some hands-on practice for later.” She laughed. 

“Girl, you sure you don’t want me to watch it? No offense but sunshine over there looks like he wants to scramble the next person who dares to even talk about his ‘kitten’ as a food group.” Alya chuckled. Marinette gave her own awkward laugh. 

True, Adrien was all in on this. His parental instincts kicking in the moment he was given her and Emma. They had only been dating a short while, but this new task seemed to give her a serious glimpse into his thoughts on parenting. 

“In truth, I’m a little worried,” Marinette admitted to her friend. 

“About?” Alya asked, finally looking away from the two boys they were partnered with.

“You and I both know Adrien doesn’t have the best home life, I’m worried he will do something stupid with Emma.” She whispered. Alya blinked before laughing loudly causing a few stares. 

“Girl there are cat ears involved, people will think that girl belongs to chat Noir,” Alya said earning another awkward laugh from Marinette. 

“Ok, but what if she cracks?” Marinette asked. 

“Then hope it doesn’t happen in his care. That’s a whole slew of problems we do not want to go through.” Alya said now sober from her laughing fit. Marinette sighed as she walked over to Adrien and their child. 

“Are you sure you are okay with her for the night?” Marinette asked worry lacing her words. 

“Of course, kitten and I are going to watch movies and I’m going to teach her all sorts of tricks.” He boasted. Marinette smiled, unable to voice how impossible most of that was for her. 

“Just be careful Adrien, she’s fragile you know this.” She reminded gently. Sometimes despite how smart he was, his youth overpowered sensibility in his thought process. 

Adrien looked over to Marinette, smiling as they walked away from the crowds.

“Don’t worry bugaboo, I’ll purrtect our purrfect Kitten.” He teased making Marinette groan. 

“For the love of god Adrien please don’t patrol with her.” Marinette begged, “I don’t care what happens I see when the faintest outline of a black cat across the Paris skyline and you will never have her alone again.” Marinette threatened. It was moments like these that he wasn’t the model Adrien to her. His lady was before him, chastising him as if he wore the mask even now. Her blue eyes were stern and serious. His heart soared as he watched her. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Marinette asked crossing her arms. Ah, his princess. Stubborn and easily ruffled. 

“Nope, kitten and I are off. I have a photo shoot.” With a quick kiss and a swift hug, he and Emma were gone. 

Marinette sighed, maybe she was just overthinking things. Adrien was careful and smart, and she trusted him with her life, why was Emma’s any different?

~/////~

Adrien sat for dinner, his father had wanted to discuss something and aside from the business tone, Adrien was enjoying this small moment with his father. 

“I managed to find an egg sir,” Nathalie said as she brought out Gabriel’s dinner. Adrien eyed the plate before remembering Natalie had taken Emma during his photoshoot to take care of. 

“Um Natalie, where is Emma?” He asked carefully, his stomach sinking the longer he eyed his father’s slowly disappearing meal. 

“I have already spoken to your teacher. The assignment was useless anyway.” Natalie replied as Adrien paled further. 

“K-Kitten,” Adrien whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he stood and slammed his palms to the table causing a harsh rattle. 

“You ate my daughter! Your granddaughter!” He snarled in anger. His emotions welled as he watched his father calmly finish his egg as if his son were just having a tantrum instead of discussing his homework. 

“This dinner is over, go to your room Adrien,” Gabriel ordered as he stood and left the table. Adrien remained where he was, eyes still glued to the remains of his daughter. 

Sick, disgusted, angry. 

Tears clouded his vision as he raced up the stairs, calling his transformation as he lunged out the window. His lady was at the tower already waiting. 

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out, tears in his words as he fell before her. His purrs were loud and thunderous as he tried to provide comfort for them both. They sat in silence, overlooking the city of love. 

Marinette worried about her Chaton, longing for a family only to have it destroyed by his father. 

Adrien fixated on how he failed to keep something so fragile and dependent on him alive for one day. 

“I’m sorry my lady,” he repeated, a mantra that got lower and weaker as the hours passed and his purrs grew louder. 

Their kitten had destroyed her Chat...


End file.
